


Ice Cream

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fights, Silly Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee argue over something minute that escalates. After cooling off, Dean finds Renee eating ice cream in bed and wants to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Dean looks over at Renee when he sees the time.  “What are you making for dinner?” he asks.

 

Renee frowns.  “Why do you assume I’m making dinner?” she asks, not bothering to look over at him.  She knows what his answer is going to be.  She just wants to see if he’ll actually say it.

 

“Because you always make dinner.”

 

And there it is.  Renee stares at him, wondering if she should say anything to that or just let it go.  No, she definitely has to say something.  “And that means I have to cook tonight, right?”

 

Dean looks over and sighs.  “I didn’t say that.  God, what the hell is your problem?  All I asked is what you were making.  Since we moved in together, you’ve been the one to do the cooking.  If you didn’t want to cook, all you had to do was say something.  But as usual you bottle everything up.”

 

“I never have because I don’t mind doing the cooking.  But it would be nice if you would at least offer.  You don’t even have to offer to make dinner.  All I’m looking for is some help.  And you’re one to talk about bottling things up.”

 

“Then why didn’t you just ask?”

 

“Because I shouldn’t have to ask, Dean.”

 

“So I’m just supposed to be able to read your mind?”

 

“Yes, because you expect me to read your mind.  So why shouldn’t you read mine?  Huh?”  She stands up.  “I am so tired of feeling like I’m just here to cook and clean for you.  And lately, that’s all it seems you want from me.”

 

“Oh give me a break, Renee.  I don’t know where this is coming from.  You’re acting like I do nothing around here.”

 

Renee frowns at him.  “And you act like I should do everything.”

 

“I have never once said that.  Or even thought it.  Damn it, Renee.”

 

“I’ll tell you what’s for dinner, Dean.  It’s whatever you make yourself.  Because I’m done.”  She turns and walks out of the room before Dean can say anything else.

 

Nearly an hour later, after going outside to cool off, Dean heads up to the bedroom where he knows Renee is.  He walks into the room and frowns when he sees her with a large bowl of ice cream.  “Hey,” he says softly as he approaches.

 

Renee looks up.  “Hi,” she responds just as softly as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize how it all made you feel.  I never even thought to ask if you wanted help.  You never batted an eye at making dinner and I didn’t bother to question it.”

 

She watches him carefully.  She knows his apology is real; he never apologizes unless he means it.  She just hopes he understands where she’s coming from.  “I should have asked,” she says. 

 

“Same here.”

 

She smiles a little.  “Want some ice cream?”

 

**The End**


End file.
